


The More Things Change

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were not a people anyone would want to lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6971) by tbranch. 



>   
> 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for [](http://whitestar-alpha.livejournal.com/profile)[**whitestar_alpha**](http://whitestar-alpha.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of Kingsley Shacklebolt's first day as the new Minister and also inspired by [](http://tbranch.livejournal.com/profile)[**tbranch**](http://tbranch.livejournal.com/)'s [art](http://tbranch.livejournal.com/241115.html). Beta by [](http://cymonie.livejournal.com/profile)[**cymonie**](http://cymonie.livejournal.com/).
> 
> -  
> 

  
He left the too large office, his strides too long, the click of the soles of his too shiny shoes echoing too loudly in his head.

That summarized the past few days- too much, too soon, and never enough.

He went to face a world fresh out of turmoil- their second civil war in less than a century.

They were a belligerent people. They forgot too quickly, and were even slower to forgive. Most were cowards- they'd bullied a boy into winning a war he'd already unwittingly ended years before.

They'd watched their government turn into a crooked black market business and said little as long as it maintained the facade of peace. They'd resisted and ignored all the warning signs- even the dead bodies. They huddled in their homes and wished the evil away as their children were tortured and broken in classrooms.

These were not a people anyone would want to lead. Kingsley was still unsure just how he'd ended up in his current position. He supposed he had a sense of duty, even for those who didn't quite deserve it.


End file.
